


He and I

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude likes writing.<br/>He uses his talent to write something's about himself and his lover, his boyfriend, his other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He and I

**_He & I_ **

He and I go way back,

back to where it began.

He and I started out as strangers, as friends. then we became best friends.

He and I discovered that we had this connection... It was like a spark ignited and then...

He and I became boyfriends.

He is always there for me and I will always be there for him.

He knows that once I was broken and I know he helped fix me...

He makes me so happy and at the same time I can be frustrating to him.

He sees the good in me and I feel all the love he feels for me...

He and I... We're something special.

by:

**_Jude A. Foster._ **


End file.
